1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a magazine loading system, and more particularly to a magazine loader which can quickly and easily load the ammos into a magazine.
2. Description of Related Arts
Semi-automatic pistols generally comprises an ammunition magazine disposed in the handle portion of the pistol frame wherein rounds of ammunition stored in the magazine are individually fed from the magazine into the firing chamber of the pistol frame. The advantages of the magazine are the large capacity of ammunition storage and the quick loading operation to the pistol. Therefore, operators would like to preload the ammunition to the magazine before the combat operation. However, the conventional magazine has a major drawback.
In order to preload the magazine, the ammunition must be individually fed in the magazine one by one. It is known that at least ten ammunitions can be fed in the magazine for handgun and at least thirty ammunitions can be fed in the magazine for rifle. Therefore, the process of loading the ammunition in the magazine is a time-consuming.
As the need is sought for, a magazine loader is invented and incorporated with the magazine so that the ammunitions can be quickly and easy fed in the magazine. As shown in FIG. 1, the conventional magazine loader comprises a hollow loading frame detachably mounted on the magazine at the opening thereof and a clip holder attached at a rear wall of the loading frame, wherein a plurality of ammunitions are slidably held by an ammo clip and exposed out of the loading frame in such a manner that when the ammo clip is slid to the clip holder, the operator can apply a pressing force on the ammunitions so as to push the ammunitions slidably detached from the ammo clip and feed in the magazine.
However, the loading operation of such mechanism is unreliable because of a probability that the ammunitions will unevenly feed in the magazine by the pressing force of the operator. This adverse result affects the precise of feeding the ammunition from the magazine to the firing chamber of the pistol frame so that the ammunition will be jammed in the magazine. In other words, the ammunition loading operation of the conventional magazine loader leads to different operational results depending on the operators. In addition, the ammunitions may be accidentally exploded when an improperly external force is exerted thereon. Therefore, the conventional magazine loader can be considered disadvantageous in practical use.
A main object of the present invention is to provide a magazine loader which can quickly and easily load the ammos into a magazine.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a magazine loader, wherein the ammos are disposed in a loading holder in position and pressed by an ammo pusher into the magazine, so that the ammos can precisely be fed in the magazine.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a magazine loader, wherein the loading holder has a slider rail to guide the ammo pusher in a slidably movable manner so that the ammo pusher can precisely push the ammos into the magazine.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a magazine loader, wherein a striper clip for holding the ammos is arranged to slidably insert into a guiding slot of the loading holder so that the ammos are retained in the loading holder in position and aligned with the opening of the magazine.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a magazine loader, wherein the ammo loading operation is easy and simply that by disposing the ammos in the loading holder and pushing by the ammo pusher to feed the ammos in the magazine.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a magazine loader, which can incorporate with any caliber of ammo without altering the original structure of the magazine.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a magazine loader, wherein no expensive or complicated structure is required to employ in the present invention in order to achieve the above mentioned objects. Therefore, the present invention successfully provides an economic and efficient solution for feeding the ammos in the magazine.
Accordingly, in order to accomplish the above objects, the present invention provides a magazine loader, comprising:
a loading holder having a supplying opening end, an opposed discharging opening end, a feeding channel extended from the supplying opening end to the discharging opening end for slidably receiving a plurality of ammos, and a guiding arrangement provided within the feeding channel, wherein the discharging opening end of the loading holder is capable of detachably mounting on an opening of a magazine such that the feeding channel of the loading holder is adapted for aligning with the opening of the magazine; and
an ammo pusher, having a pusher head, slidably engaged with the guiding arrangement to substantially guide the pusher head sliding from the supplying opening end of the loading holder to the discharging opening end thereof for pushing the ammos within the feeding channel of the loading holder into the magazine.